Charm School
by Charmedhpgirl
Summary: Welcome to Charm School, the place for all people alike. This story follows each Barbie Movie protagonist during their worst experience yet, High School. Each chapter is from one of their point of views. For example, chapter 1 Clara, chapter 2 Rapunzel, etc... For more information about my story, you should look up Charm School Information at my profile. Next update March 12th.
1. Chapter 1 Clara

Chapter 1 Clara

First day back. Great, I thought. But at least I get to see my friends again.  
"Hey Clara." I heard someone say and I turn around. I see my best friend Odette coming to me.  
"Hello Odette, how was your summer vacation?" I ask her.  
"It was the same as always. Marie and I needed to help dad with the bakery." She tells me. "And what about yours?"  
"Tommy was the same little kid he is every vacation and you know my grandfather. He made me study the whole summer."  
"I thought your aunt would come visit you?"  
"She couldn't make it from China. But she promised to visit with Christmas." I answered Odette.

"Attention please. Everyone is required to come to the Great Hall for the opening of the year." Miss Roberts voice sounded through the intercom.  
"C'mon." Odette grabbed my hand. "Hopefully, we find the rest before it all starts."  
We practically ran towards the Great Hall, but we didn't see any of our friends yet. Suddenly, my eyes were covered and someone asks: "Guess who?"  
"Kristyn." I immediately say.  
"How'd you know?" Kristyn asks and she takes her hands away.  
I see Hailey standing by Odette and answer: "I recognized your voice."  
"I need a voice changer next time." Kristyn jokingly says.  
"C'mon Blondies, time to get in." Hailey gestured and we followed her into the great hall.  
"Let me guess, the same speech as the last three years." Kristyn sarcastically said.  
"Sst." A blonde girl with a red dress on said. I think her name started with an A, but I don't know for sure. Considering her crown, I see she's one of the princesses here. Kristyn pulls her tongue out and looks back at us. "Excited for the year?" she asks.  
"Not really." Odette answers. "Marie signed me up for modern dance and I have to go from my father. According to him and Marie, it's a great way to meet new people."  
"At least you know your sister there. I'm signed up for science club." I tell her. "Seriously? You don't even like science." Hailey said surprised.  
"Yeah, but Grandfather Drosselmayer likes it." I answer her.  
Before one of us can say another word, the room went dark and the curtains went up.


	2. Chapter 2 Rapunzel

Chapter 2 Rapunzel

"Welcome everyone. Today is the start of another new schoolyear." The principal, Miss Roberts, said. "As most of you know, this school was founded in 1959. At the time, it was called Princess Charm School and only allowed princesses and lady royals to attend. Every year, there was a big lottery, where one ordinary girl could win a scholarship to become a lady royal. One of those lucky girls was me, and when I graduated, I became the lady royal for Queen Graciella, even though I am a human, and she is a fairy. In 1999, our old principal Miss Ruth Handler, retired. Queen Graciella helped me get picked for this position. It took two years, but in 2001, a breakthrough came for Princess Charm School. The new name was Charm School and allowed girls and boys to come to school here. Humans, faeries and merpeople were allowed to study here and preparations were made. This year will be the 15th anniversary for the newly founded Charm School. Therefore, a big feast will be given at the end of the year, to celebrate 15 years of Charm School."

"Nice, I'm trying out to perform then." I hear someone say next to me. I turn my head and see a girl with purple hair sitting next to me. I look back at the stage and the principal talks further.

"We have quite a few new students this year, whom you will meet during classes. And as usual, there are after school clubs. The list to which you can sign up, will be hanging here in the Great Hall, per tomorrow morning. You can find the class schedules online, just as a map from the school. That's all for today. Classes begin tomorrow morning at 8.30." Miss Roberts finishes her speech.

Everyone claps and gets up after it. I stand up too, when a blonde girl with pink streaks in her hair comes up to me. Following her, are two other girls.  
"Hey, my name is Merliah. This is Hadley and that is Fallon. Is your name Rapunzel?" she asks me.  
"Yes." I answer the girl.  
"Great." The girl named Hadley says smiling.  
"Nice to meet you Rapunzel." Merliah says. "Miss Ariana assigned us to show you around and look after you for the first week."  
I am relieved. After being homeschooled, a real school sounded a bit bad, at least according to Gothel. But I really wanted to meet new people. It's not that I don't like Penelope and Hobie anymore, but I want to discover the world, starting with school.  
"Ahum." A voice helped me out of my thoughts.  
"Sorry, I was a bit distracted." I say to the three girls. The brown one gives me a skeptical look, while Hadley still smiles at me.  
"C'mon, we'll show you where everything is." Merliah tells me and the group drags me away. They show me the cafeteria, the sport grounds and much more. We end at the dorms.  
"You've got Dorm A to N. Dorms A and B are for the first years, C and D for the second years. E and F are for the faeries, while G and H are for the merpeople. I and J are for the third years Royalty, while K and L are for the ordinary people. M and N are for the fourth years." Fallon tells me.  
Hadley smiles. "Did you understand which dorm we belong to?" she kindly asks.  
"F?" I ask unsure.  
"You have to talk a little slower Fallon." Merliah laughs. "Don't worry Rapunzel, we are in Dorm K. Let's see which room is yours."  
We walk into the dorm and it starts with a giant, round living room. There are several doors in it, with a sign next to each of them.  
"Nice, we've got more bathrooms." I hear Fallon say. "You won't believe with how little they gave us last year. Even with schedules, it was a mess."  
"That's why we usually used the showers by the pool." Merliah told me.  
We started on the right, which said 11, Jenna and Samantha. Merliah was in 7, together with two girls named Hailey and Kylie. Merliah made a face when she read the name Kylie and told me that she and Kylie are rivals in the surfing competition. Next to it, in room 6, it was Hadley and a Renée and Viveca. Fallon was in room 5, with Blair Willow and Corinne D'Artagnan. After going around the room, we finally came by room number 1, which read Clara, Rapunzel and Odette. Merliah knocked and we hear someone say "C'mon in."


	3. Chapter 3 Odette

Chapter 3 Odette

Clara went with Hailey and Kristyn to Kristyn's room, but I said I wanted to start unpacking. The three of them are really sweet girls, but I sometimes need some time for myself. I pick the bed near the window and start with putting my clothes into the closet. I'm busy for a good five minutes, when I hear a knock on the door. "C'mon in." I say and the door opens. In the door opening, Merliah Summers and her friends Fallon and Hadley are standing there.  
"Hey." I say softly.  
"Hello Odette." Merliah says to me. I'm surprised that she knows my name. I mean, I'm not really the bravest girl in school.  
"Odette, this is Rapunzel, your new roommate." Fallon tells me, and a girl with blonde hair that reaches her feet, comes forward.  
"Hello." She says nervous.  
"Hey Rapunzel, it's nice to meet you. My name is Odette." I walk up to her and shake her hand.  
"It is nice to meet you too Odette." Rapunzel says to me.  
"Are you going to survive alone for now?" Hadley asks Rapunzel.  
"Sure." Rapunzel tells them.  
"In case you needs us, Fallon is in room 5, Hadley in 6 and I am in room number 7." Merliah tells the girl and the three of them go away.  
Rapunzel turns to me and says: "I hope you didn't mind that we barged in like that."  
"Don't worry." I'll tell her. "I'm used to it. Back at home, my sister Marie does it all the time."  
Rapunzel smiles at me and I smile back. "Which bed do you want?" I ask her. Rapunzel picks the bed closest to the door. Not too long after we're done unpacking, Clara walks in and I introduce the two of them to each other.

That night, we check the class lists and I see that Clara and I are in different classes. "Hey, at least you and Rapunzel are in the same class." Clara says to me. I know I'm not alone there and that Clara is going alone to a new class, but I still feel bad. I hate meeting new people. After checking the schedules, we see that Clara starts with Math from Mr. Philippe and Rapunzel and I have Economics from Mr. Crider. Not too long after checking this and making preparations for tomorrow morning, we all go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Anneliese

Chapter 4 Anneliese 

My roommates Annika and Edeline show me to our first class, which is dancing by the Fairy Queen. Although I like to dance, it is not something I would get an A on, even though mother put me on several classes. At least, until I was a year of 12. When I was 12, our kingdom didn't have much money left. That's the reason mother arranged for me to get married to King Dominick at the end of the school year. I don't really want to marry I man I haven't even met, but I know it's important for mother and the kingdom. His wealth can help the people from Kattenland. Thank goodness, my tutor Julian, went with me to Charm School. Even though we aren't in the same classes, we both signed up for science club.

Miss Queen started with the Waltz. Since there were only four boys with us, I got paired with a girl named Tori. She was a blonde, just like me, but was more outgoing in her personality. She couldn't stop looking at a brown-haired girl named Erika Juno. When I asked her who she was, Tori looked in disbelief to me. She told me that Erika Juno was one of the most famous popstars, almost as famous as popstar Keira. I didn't know either of them, since we only listen to classical music at home. Tori told me that she was going to show me some modern music after classes. I'm not really sure if I would like it, but I guess I'm gonna try it out.


	5. Chapter 5 Erika

Chapter 5 Erika

I can't believe that I am actually here at Charm School. Miss Roberts is one of the kindest people I've ever met. And Mr. Philippe, my class coach, isn't too bad either. He is a bit creepy, but other than that, it works. I think as I walk to my room. I share it with two of the most famous girls this decade has known, Eden Starling and Keira. And the most funny part is that they succeed in way different kinds of music. Speaking of which, I see Keira enter the room just before me.

"Hey Keira." I greet her as I enter too.  
"Hai Erika." She greets me back. "How'd you find this first day?"  
"A lot to take into." I answer the purple-haired girl.  
"Me too." Keira says. "One question, don't you want a real jacket instead of that blue cape?"  
I look at the cape I'm wearing and I shrug. "No, not really. This was my mom's before she passed away. And besides, I like wearing it."  
"Okay, your choice." Keira says, when there's a knock on the door. I'm closest to the door and I open it. In front of me, there are two blonde girls with pink dresses on. I think they're princesses and both of them remind me of someone. Especially the last one.  
"Hey, is this the dorm of popstar Keira?" the front one asks.  
I look back at my roommate, who gives a nod.  
"Yes, it is." I say to the girl.  
"See, I told you so." The girl said to the other one. "Is it all right if we come in?"  
"Sure." Keira says and I open the door completely.  
"My name is Tori and this is Anneliese." The front girl introduced themselves.  
"Hi, I'm Keira, as you probably would have guesses by now. This is my roommate Erika." Keira answers.  
"You won't believe how much of on honor it is to meet you. I have all your cd's and I especially love Here I am." Tori says excitedly.  
"Thank you. It's nice to meet a fan." Keira says smiling.  
I notice that Anneliese is still very quiet and I walk over to the girl. "Hey, you're all right?" I ask her.  
"Yeah, but it's all a bit much." Anneliese answers me.  
"You know, the princess from my country has the same name as yours." I tell her.  
"Where are you from?" Anneliese asks curious.  
"Kattenland." I answer her.  
""Then, I am your princess." She says quietly.  
I look at her and then I notice her dress. "Your majesty." I immediately say and I take a bow.  
"Oh no, you don't need to bow for me." Anneliese quickly says.  
"Is your friend also a princess?" I ask and I look at Tori.  
"Yes, she is from Meribella." Anneliese says.  
Tori looks up when she hears the name of her kingdom. "Don't worry, that bowing thing doesn't apply to me either. The same with majesty and your highness. I'm gonna hear it all the time when I'm older, but I want to have fun first." Tori looks lonely at Keira and says: "I bet it's all about having fun as a popstar. I always wished I had your life."  
"Are you kidding me. I always wished I was a princess." Keira said laughingly.  
"Same here." I say to the two girls.  
"Hey Erika, isn't it time that you did your cape off? I reckon it's a bit hot to wear it inside."  
"Oh right." I say a bit embarrassed and I take it off. Tori and Keira suddenly grasps and pull Anneliese and I to a mirror.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" I protest to the two girls.  
"Both of you, look in the mirror." Tori tells us. I do and I don't notice it at first, but then I see it. Anneliese and I look like twins.  
"We look the same." Anneliese says, stating the obvious. "Well, except for the hair." Keira says, when Tori pulls out a hair brush.  
"Don't worry about that. Anneliese hairdo one." I felt a sparkling feeling around my head and when I look into the mirror, my hair is exactly the same as Anneliese's.  
"And now for the dress." Keira says and shows her microphone. She does the same thing with Anneliese as Tori did with me and suddenly, Anneliese is wearing the same blue dress I am wearing.  
"Now you're just a girl like me." I say smiling at the princess.  
Tori and Keira laugh and Tori says: "Shall we do the same?"  
"Sure." Keira answers and in a minute, they also look identical.  
"It's not just us, but you two also look like twins." Anneliese says.  
"It's true. This can't be a coincidence." Keira says.  
"Oooh, you know what would be fantastic. If we switched lives for a day!" Tori exclaims.  
"Hmm?" I mumble and I look at the princess.  
"You know, Anneliese could be Erika for a day and vice versa and Keira and I could switch places."  
"It sounds pretty interesting." Keira says wondering.  
"No thanks, I rather be myself." I give a quick glance towards Anneliese. "At least if Anneliese don't mind."  
"No, no, no. I rather be myself too."  
"So it's settled then? I will be Keira tomorrow and Keira will be me?" Tori says hopeful, looking at the popstar.  
"Do you want to switch now or tomorrow morning?" Keira asks with a grin.  
"How about tomorrow morning. Meeting here before breakfast?"  
"Sure. Then I will see you tomorrow morning." Keira says to the girl.  
"Um, guys. What about us?" I ask and I point to our dresses. "We can't go out looking like twins."  
"Oh right, I forgot. Who is who?" Tori asks.  
"I'm Anneliese." Anneliese says and she puts her hand up.  
"Anneliese pink dress number one." Keira says and Annelies gets her dress back.  
"Thank you very much. This is one of my favorites." she says.  
"Let me tell you something funny. I made that one." I tell her.  
"Seriously?" she asks.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow, but first, I want to be a brunette again." I say, holding up a piece of my now blonde hair.  
"Erika number one." Tori says and she points her hairbrush towards me. I feel the same feeling I felt before, but it's over in a few moments. I pick up a piece of my hair and I'm glad to see it's brown again.  
"Thanks Tori." I say to her.  
"You're welcome." Tori winks at me. "I guess it's time to go. We don't want to be caught after nights out. Duchess Rowena has duty watching us tonight, and believe me. You don't want any punishment from her."  
"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow." Anneliese says to Keira and me.  
"Goodnight." I tell the both of them, at the same time Keira says bye. The two princesses leave our dorm and Keira and I start preparing for bed. Not long after, Eden, my second roommate came in and quietly went to bed too.


	6. Chapter 6 Elina

Chapter 6 Elina

Why couldn't they put me into 3F immediately?, I thought. I mean, it's obvious that I'm not a real fairy, everyone back home knows that. And even though I love being in the same class as Dandelion, I hate it that I've got to be in another class for P.E. and especially on the second day of school!  
"Elina?"  
I'm pretty sure they will put me into the other class, once they see that I really am not a fairy and I'll never be.  
"Elina!" Dandelion shouts and I look up.  
"You don't have to shout." I say to my best friend.  
"I'll have to when you aren't listening." She says back.  
"What is it?" I ask her.  
"We need to get going to class, the teachers won't be happy when we show up late on the second day."  
I follow Dandelion out of the cafeteria. It's her third year here, and to be honest, I really miss her when she's away. Fairy School wasn't the same without her. It was one of the reasons that I eagerly accepted the offer of a scholarship from Miss Roberts. Not only could I be with my best friend again, but I could escape all those bullies. Whenever Dandelion is around, they wouldn't do a thing, but alone. I shudder by the thoughts of home.  
"Here we are."  
I look up and see the gym before me. I was so sucked into my own thoughts, that I didn't even notice that we were there already.  
"Thanks Dan." I say to my best friend.  
"Your welcome. I'll pick you up when flying class is over." Dandelion gives me a hug and whispers: "Good luck, I know it's scary, but you're one of the bravest girls I know. You can do it." Dandelion and I let go and she flies away. I take a deep breath and open the door.

Inside the locker room are a few girls already. I see a few blondes, a few brunettes and a girl with purple hair changing.  
"Hey, you must be Elina?" one of the brunettes asks me.  
"Yes. That's my name." I answer her.  
"My name is Alexa." The girl introduces herself. "These people are Catherine, Clara, Eden, Erika, Keira, Liana, Melody, Jenna and Samantha."  
"Hey everyone." I say to them.  
"It's nice to meet you Elina." The girl named Liana said. "Welcome to 3F."  
The rest of the girls all said hello too, except for one. That girl reminded me of one the fairies from my old school. And not in a positive way.  
"Eden, you know it's polite to say hello." One of the brunettes said to her.  
"Sorry, I didn't see you enter." She said and continued to her friend: "You know Catherine, I really don't see why an opera star like me need to take such a barbarian class like P.E."  
Everyone was quiet, while Eden arrogantly said: "It's common knowledge for you normal people, but moi. I need extra music classes, that's way better."  
"You know that there are people in here that can hear you." Keira said. Eden looked at her and said: "Oh, I know. But it's just the truth. In case you can't accept that, I suggest a psychiatrist." Keira looked in disgust at the girl.  
"Ever heard of a doctor who gets shoes out of your pretty little butt." She threatened.  
"Thank you for complimenting me at my buttocks." Eden said. Keira looked ready to jump, but another girl, Erika, stopped her.  
"Just ignore her, she isn't worth it." She said to Keira.  
Catherine distracted Eden with a comment about her new costume, while Keira and Erika turned around to change further into their sport clothes.  
"Wow, did I just miss something?" I asked Alexa and Liana.  
"The two of them are fighting like that since yesterday." Liana answered.  
"Eden made a comment about how pop music isn't really counted as music, which Keira took really personal. It wasn't pretty how much they fought about it during recess." Alexa said quietly.  
I nodded. "I heard a rumor about two girls fighting already yesterday. I bet that it would have been about them."  
"You're probably right." Liana said.  
The conversation soon died out a bit, and all the girls got changed.

Dandelion came to pick me up after P.E. and asked me how the class went. I told her all about it and the fight earlier during our walk to Math class.

The class wasn't that hard, it's the same in every country. For the rest of the day, nothing much happened. Our roommate came in really late, far after curfew. She said goodnight, by which I realized that this was the first thing she said to us after telling us her name yesterday. I reckoned that she isn't a really big talker, but I wondered where she went to tonight. It was the same as yesterday, she came back really late too. But I was too sleepy to notice. If this goes on for the whole week, I'm asking her. I think and I slowly fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Annika

Chapter 7 Annika

"Freedom!" I yell, when I skate over the ice course of the school. I love this school, mum and dad would have never let me alone in the afternoon. I still can't believe that they let me go to this school. The freedom and the outdoor ice skating course are the best things.

I'm all alone, when a sudden breeze gives me the shivers. I stop and something starts appearing before me. I blink for a second, and a man is standing before me.  
"Who, who are you?" I ask him.  
"My dear sweet princess, I would have thought that you're parents told you about our upcoming wedding." The man said to me.  
"Wedding? Who are you?" I demanded.  
"My name is Wenlock. And you are my fourth bride to marry me." He said cockily.  
"And what if I refuse?" I ask him.  
"Then this will happen to your whole kingdom." Wenlock said with a wicked smile and a cloud appeared before me. I saw my parents sitting on their thrones, discussing something, when a grey cloud came over them. The next thing I see, are two statues.  
"What did you do!" I yell at Wenlock.  
"It's your choice, marry me and have them turned back, or let them be statues forever. You'll get three days to decide." Wenlock finished his sentence, when something broke through the clouds above us. I see a purple horse with wings coming our way.  
"Come with me!" the horse shouts and she lands by me. "You're not getting another girl Wenlock."  
"Three days Brietta, three days before I get her." Wenlock threatens us.  
I don't have much time to think about anything and I get on the horse' back. She immediately flies up and takes me to above the clouds.


End file.
